Halfminded Love
by gentlesnowfall
Summary: Tis a story with my OC's and other charachters like, Gaara, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Itachi, and alot of other peoples.
1. Chapter 1

Kina pulled the dusty, worn out curtains over the entrance of the dilapidated chapel. She wore a black hooded cape to conceal her face and her face only. Kina was an outcast Shinobi of the village of the sand; her only refuge the forest and her own village. Inside the chapel, the shadows cast flickering shapes. She flipped her coat on the ground-coated floor, stirring up dust. As she kneeled in front of a statue, something approached.

"You're late, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru kneeled down beside her and snarled, "Do you think I care?"

Kina shook her head. "No. On the contrary, I think you don't give a shit."

Orochimaru looked down and whispered, "Damn right."

The silence enveloped the two ninjas. Kina stood up and lit a candle. The light spread over the floor and stopped at a dusty alter. The eerily silent building trembled from inside. The windows cracked a little more and the old chapel groaned and creaked. The floor opened to reveal a dark, seemingly, endless cavern. Orochimaru stepped in the cavern and started down the invisible steps with Kina following close behind him. The footsteps echoed in the cavern and created a type of loud disrupting noise. As the end of the cavern came near, another presence joined them. A presence the Kina had always taken heed to ignore. Orochimaru opened another door. Inside was a table with 5 chairs surrounding it. As they sat down a new voice joined them. It was raspy and flaky, as though it had been burnt or damaged from the inside. "Why so gloomy comrades?"

Genjoyo stepped out of the shadows with a slight smirk on his face. His arms were crossed in his ever-annoying pose. Orochimaru scowled at him and stood up. "How dare you call us comrades, you son of a bitch."

Kina folded her arms in amusement and looked at the two ninjas. Itachi made his entrance in the middle of the two men. Genjoyo took a hesitant step forward then faltered at the look that Itachi shot him. The two parted and took their places on the table. Kina fingered her kunai knife slowly. She was beginning to get irritated. Itachi had always managed to spoil her fun, especially when it came to Orochimaru and Genjoyo. Itachi sat next to Orochimaru with his eyes glinting. Genjoyo tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, as Orochimaru ripped off his face. Kina grabbed Orochimaru's hand and hissed. "Stop it. Its disgusting."

Orochimaru peeled away the last bit of ivory skin and scowled to show his defiance. Kina let go of Orochimaru's arm with a look of disgust plastered on her face. Itachi kicked Orochimaru from beneath the table. "Next time, take it outside."

Genjoyo covered his glee by turning around and giggling. Kina felt that everyone around her had gone crazy. She opened up her palm and put it softly on the table. "I'm leaving. Now."

Itachi gave her a cold stare and gave a low growl. "Your not allowed to leave."

Orochimaru and Genjoyo smirked and chorused after Itachi, willing to do anything to get back at the young girl. "Yeah."

Kina shrugged and said, "I know."

Itachi glared at this show of sudden defiance. "You do not answer me like that."

"I shall do whatever I wish, Itachi." Kina flicked her fingers and she was gone, with only a whirl of dust left in her trail.

Itachi groaned and slammed his hand on the table, breaking it. "Damn that woman! I knew this would happen!"

Orochimaru flinched at this sudden show of anger. "Itachi, she's gone."

Genjoyo nodded in silent agreement.

"I know. But why now? The war against the leaf will start soon! She was important too…"

Genjoyo looked around at the darkness and whispered, "Maybe…she's going back to leaf to tell them…about our plan."

Itachi put his hands on his forehead and sighed. "No. She wouldn't."

Orochimaru grimaced and said, "You don't know her well. The youth of a girl is impossible to read."

Itachi sighed and said, "I'll ask Neni-dono what to do with her."

200 miles away from the chapel, Kina jumped from tree to tree, pondering of what to do with all the information she withheld. She knew how much power she held. How much she could injure both sides of the war. How she loved to cause chaos. But which side should she pick? Kina wiped these troublesome thoughts away from her mind and headed home. Home to her own hidden village, the village hidden under the earth. Kina propelled herself towards the ground. She had been Hokage of her village since the age of 15. No one but the villagers and herself knew of the hidden village. The village was underground, which was almost impossible. She entered the ground and looked over her village. It was a village of darkness. She practically owned the oni. The only things fit for living in the harsh underground conditions were the oni and all the monsters. Kina was used to this place of darkness. She loved to play with the baby oni, and talk with the elderly. She didn't hate them, for she grew up with them. Kina walked to her house on the far side of the village. She changed out of her black clothing and wore a dark green shirt with shorts. It was about time that she paid a visit to the village of the leaf.


	2. Village of Death

Neni sighed and said, "Itachi, I want you to go get her."

Itachi looked up at the man with a feigned politely curious look on his face. "Why me? The other two are perfectly capable of-"

"Do it. Now."

Itachi bowed slowly and flashed out of sight. Orochimaru gave a slight smirk and said, "I wonder what he will do…"

Genjoyo let his mouth twitch into his ever-so-slight smile and said, "I don't know Itachi, but I think he likes her."

"Ha! Itachi? Like someone? I think you've finally gone bonkers."

Genjoyo frowned and said, "I think you went bonkers a long time ago."

Orochimaru let his arm lean against the broken table. "I thought you knew me."

Genjoyo shrugged and said, "You always creeped the shit out of me."

Neni looked at the two and chuckled. "You two are so priceless."

The two Nins turned around with anime sweat drops and said, "What?"

Neni laughed and rolled around. At that moment Jinu walked into the room. He got really confused when he saw his brother rolling around on the dirty floor and Orochimaru and Genjoyo's face twisted in confusion. Jinu propped his hand against the table remains with his face twisted in a mixture of confusion, laughter and more confusion. "Dare I ask?"

Neni looked up at his elder brother and stopped giggling on the spot. "Hey Jinu. What brings you here?"

Jinu looked at his brother and said calmly, "Before that matter is introduced, where are Itachi and Kina?"

Neni fidgeted uncomfortably and muttered something incoherent. Jinu walked up to Neni and grabbed him by the scruff of his cloak. "Louder."

Neni coughed and gasped. "Kina ran away and I asked Itachi to chase after her!"

Jinu let Neni go and slumped on the ground beside him. "We might as well wait for him to come back."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

Genjoyo twitched at the awkwardness and said, "umm… Lets play spin the bottle!"

WHAM!

Orochimaru, Jinu, and Neni had whacked Genjoyo on the head with a book. Orochimaru grabbed Genjoyo and yelled, "Is this a Yaoi fic!"

Jinu whacked Genjoyo across his balls and said, "Is it!"

Neni bitch-slapped Genjoyo and repeated, "Is it!"

Genjoyo spit out a tooth and frowned uncertainly. "Um… Honestly?"

The three obviously pissed ninja yelled, "Honestly!"

Genjoyo put his fingers together and said, "Well, honestly, I don't know."

"DIE!"

Itachi frowned at the thought of having to pick Kina up. Knowing her, it could be very hard to find her. Hum. She can be such a conceited bitch sometimes. How troublesome. Itachi bounded from tree to tree with incredible speed and accuracy, touching crevices unseeable to the human eye and placing his chakra to his feet without marking the trees her stepped on. He had been right. She was impossible to trace. Almost.

Kina froze in her hut as she was changing back into her black clothing. She sensed Itachi's presence coming closer. Damn it, she thought. So her was following her. Kina tightened her black hair into a bun and put her cloak on. Kina heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

A small oni came in and whispered something in her ear. Before she could hear what the small demon said, it was dead. Kina rushed outside to see mass panic and chaos. Elderly oni lay slaughtered on the ground, some drowning in their own blood. Heads had been sliced, and some bodies cut up beyond recognition. Huge fires were building up and consuming the entire village. Kina didn't scream, she didn't even cry. She only looked up at the killer of her people. Uchiha Itachi. He rolled something at Kina and she caught it. It was the head of her favorite younger oni. "Got it just for you."

Kina crushed the head and looked at Itachi expressionless and disappeared. Itachi cursed and followed after her. Kina traveled through the ground as fast as she could. Her heart was beating as quickly as she was running. Truth be told, she was scared. She was also mad. Kina shrugged off her feelings just before something hit her and she blacked out.

Back at the cavern, Jinu was discussing battle plans while Orochimaru and Genjoyo bonded over some book. Neni looked at what they were reading and gasped. "Eww! Brother! This stuff is so sick!"

Jinu grabbed the book and had an immediate nosebleed. "I-is this Kakashi's book!"

The two ninjas nodded and smiled. "Read it with us… Its…interesting…."

Jinu looked at the two seemingly perverted ninjas and growled, "I shall not partake in such crude and vulgar things."

"Suit yourself!" Orochimaru and Genjoyo oohed and aahed over the book. A few seconds later, Jinu was hanging over the book with a slight nosebleed. Neni sighed and held his head in his hands. "What has this world come to? My own brother, a pervert? My older brother no less."


End file.
